Kelly
by chookiepear
Summary: This is a story about a young lady who gets captured it is a story close to mary bryant, she has to suffer on a nsw coastline and be a slave, her story, hope you like it. please review


**These Charicters are not allmine but the story is.**

****

****

**Kelly**

As I Run through the trees with my Sister Kelly, the vine tears our skin, the whisteling of the wind rushing past our ears, makes us run faster and faster as the unknown creature is close behind, Kelly falls over and roles in to a bush but I could not find her in the hastiness of the moment. So I run feeling sick in my stomach but still run, hoping that Kelly won't be found by this Creature they have never seen before. It was chasing me getting closer and closer to me I hide in a hollow tree that was near by. It was Damp and cold in this tree but at least I felt safe in this dark place. I could hear sniffing and heavy breathing outside the tree. I was Terrified and shaking so much that I could hear the bear branches above moving because of me inside. I took a deep breathe and slowly peered out of the hole trying not to be seen and saw this animal with pointy ears and brown hair, it jumped up suddenly and I screamed and fell back to were I was trembling before. Because this creature was already half way in the tree trying to get me I couldn't hide anywhere, I was stuck. I was sure that I was going to die at that moment, but suddenly this creature gave my leg a big lick and smiled, and I realised that this animal doesn't want to hurt me, well I was right, I put one hand out and the animal licked it and jumped out of the tree. So I crawled out to, quite relieved I must say. "Hello, I shall call you Linkalou" And we started to quickly walk back up the hill were Kelly was last seen. There was the rock were Kelly fell over, so were did she land? "Kelly, Kelly? Are you there? Its ok the creature is friendly, Kelly!" Not far away I saw bushes moving so we ran over and looked what was behind the bushes, "William! Ah my leg!" Her face was covered in blood and tears of happiness. "Kelly are you ok?" I asked, she waited a while before answering "yeah, my leg is sprained or something, but I'm ok, w-w-w-hat is that!" She said in a frightened voice. Oh don't be scared that is Linkalou, He is the creature that was chasing us, don't worry he is friendly. "come on lets get you up and moving" I said as I grab Kelly's arm and lift her up. "Can you walk?" I asked as Kelly attempts to do so, "yeah I can, it just hurts" Kelly Slowly said. "Ok let's try and find our way back to the Village through this bush, we will only walk short distances so you can take it easy ok Kelly?" Linkalou looked all excited and was jumping around and barking "Alright Thanks William" Said Kelly in a Cheerful voice "let's go".

As William and Kelly walk through the trees with Linkalou they saw a small river bed so they stopped to cool off and have a break. William got a cloth from his pocket and wet it and started wiping the blood off Kelly's face. When they had there break they kept going on up the hill but they didn't recognise the area. They had took a wrong turn and got lost. "Let's stay here tonite William" Kelly said tiredly. "Alright, ill collect some wood for a fire, can you try and find a dry place to sleep and put some leaves together for shelter from rain if it comes." William Said Immediately. At that moment they dropped there bags and started collecting wood and weaving leaves and twigs together.

The next Morning William and Kelly kept walking up that hill with Linkalou. After a few hours of not finding there village they decided that they were very lost and had no food or water to last much further so they searched for food, but they were unlucky. No food was found and there were no creak beds near by that they could find, but they did find a beach, they made a fire and fell asleep and woke up the next morning suddenly by strange white men that grabbed us both and shoved us in a boat and chained us up. There were many ships near the one Kelly and I were on. In the part of the boat Kelly and I were in there were about another 100 people like us who were starving and chained up. "Kelly, did they grab Linkalou when they grabbed us?" William quickly asked " yes I saw them put him in a cage and carry him on board just after you were put on" Said Kelly. "hello child, do you have any food?" asked a lady who looked very skinny and tired, " no I am very sorry " said Kelly " we are hungry two, we got lost in the bush, I am very sorry, could anyone else here have food?". The lady sat back down and looked sad and said "thankyou very much, you look awfully young, how old are you both?" the old lady asked " I am 16 and William is 19 maim" Kelly Said Politely. " oh dear, you do no were we are going don't you lass, We are going to New South Wales in Australia to start a new colony, Most of us have been charged with Thievery but others have just been captured for no reason like yourselves" Said the old lady.

Kelly was a tall girl, with brown hair and blue eyes; she had white skin with a tan and wore torn clothes. William was a tall male who had short brown hair and also had torn clothes and had Green eyes; William has more of a tan than Kelly.

Over the next few weeks they were feed not much, a few passed out and occasionally the Englishmen up top spilt some wine down the drain for us , for a treat.

We got to know most of the people in the ship who were chained up like ourselves; one young lady named Mary even gave birth down here! It was amazing, I never want a child, it looks way to painful Kelly thought to herself. They eventually hit New South Wales and all the other ships soon followed emptying men and women on to this country, everyone was in rags and was all starving. "Linkalou!" Kelly Screamed as she saw him come out of his cage and run up to her "thank god you're alive!"

All of a sudden a dozen black men ran up with there spears ready to throw at the Englishmen who had captured all of the poor people including William and Kelly. The Englishmen got out there guns and the Black people and the Englishmen stood there looking at each other. Eventually the captain realised what was wrong "Kevin! Pull down your trousers! And that's an order! Kevin did as he was told and pulled his pants down and the black men walked over and realised that these people are men and they laughed and the captain said "They thought we were women, now they no we are just like them".

The Men and Women were separated in different sections on the land and the men were sent to cut wood and find food. After a few hours the Women slowly walked down and some of the men said quietly "they no what they are here for" and they laughed.

Kelly and the other Women were put in to tents and were told that if any men come in there tent to tell an officer. Then all the men were warned that if they were seen in a tent they will be shot down.

Kelly and William were now separated, and told what to do and treated like slaves. "if you don't do your fair share you will not be fed!" yells the Martial. As Kelly helped plant seeds in the field, William was one of the 12 men who fished for the village. Not much fish was caught and no crops were grown over the two weeks. As the Moon and sun rose and fell each day many crimes became visible in the eyes of many. One Bright Night all the male convicts ran through the small village and raped all the women including Kelly, Her clothes were ripped off her as she was kissed and a man that looked twice her age started to rape her. She screamed oh didn't she scream as loud as she could, but the men in uniform just smiled and turned there backs and walked away. By the end of the night most women were bloody and exhausted, it was a terrible sight. William was running along with a new friend he had made and was looking very worried and searching the barely moving bodies of the raped women, searching for his dear sister Kelly, As he searched and searched he saw a familiar face "Kelly! Oh my lord are you ok?" William screamed and fell on his knees crying while looking at the Girl covered in blood with her clothes torn off her and bites all over her. "William, help, please helps me" Kelly said in an exhausted voice. William and his friend grabbed Kelly's hands and pulled her up and took her to the beach and cleaned her up and found some old clothes to put on. " Last nights was an awful thing, how could you men be so disrespectful towards the women here, you reaped these women and if any of you who are not married touch a women you will be shot!" said the martial in uniform, while the rumbling of drums are in the background.

Because William and Kelly were Siblings they were aloud to be near each other from now on. "Hey Kelly! Remember me? I'm your brothers friend Jake who helped get you after the attacks, how are you?" he said with a smile. Jake was a short man with black hair and dark skin, Jake had blue eyes and a pierced ear. "Hi Jake, yep I remember you, I'm ok, a bit shaken and feel a bit sick but other than that I'm ok" Said Kelly in a reasonably cheerful tone. "Awesome!" said Jake happily. As Kelly worked in the fields she meet a few nice young women that she liked to talk to, these women were Mary Bryant and Amletti May. Kelly met Mary in the boat, Mary gave birth to a lovely young girl. Over the next few days Kelly was still feeling sick and throwing up. Kelly went over to Mary's little home to talk about why she was feeling so sick. Mary explained that maybe when she was raped she got pregnant. Kelly did not like this thought at all, as a matter of fact she jumped up and ran back to her tent to William.

The Next part of the story will be in soon!


End file.
